underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter May
Hunter May is a supporting character in CBS' Under the Dome. He is a hacker that hacked into Aktaion Energy's files, making them hire him to prevent other hackers from getting into their system. He goes through the red door with Barbie, Pauline, Sam and Lyle and finds himself trapped under the dome with the residents of Chester's Mill. Before the Dome When he was younger, Hunter and his mom were in a car crash and he watched as she bled out in front of him. Ever since he's had a fear of dying. Some time before the dome came down, Hunter was a hacker that hacked into Aktion Energy's files, making them want to hire him to prevent other hackers from getting into their system. Hunter also owns his own website, HoundsofDiana and a Twitter account where he tweeted about the dome and about the people inside. Also, Hunter was a former apprentice of Pauline Verdreaux-Rennie. Under the Dome Season 2 "Awakening" Hunter is first seen as he looks through his cameras and sees Barbie. He can't believe that Barbie had somehow gotten out of the dome, so he tails him and is eventually caught by him. Hunter explains himself and tells Barbie that his father changed the email sent to Julia. To prove this he gets Barbie to insert a disk drive, which allows Hunter to hack into Don's computer. Hunter shows Barbie the edited email sent by Don. Later on, Don leads Barbie into Aktion Energy's server room to send another message to Julia. When he enters the room he discovers that Hunter works for his father. Barbie is shocked and after Hunter leaves, Barbie tackles him. Barbie tells him that he wants him to get him to the dome and that if he doesn't, he'll tell the police that he hacked into Aktion Energy's files. Hunter, without a choice works his magic and gets Barbie access to the dome by giving him a fake identity as a radiation specialist. "The Red Door" Hunter is forced by Don to send a video message into the dome. Later on, Pauline leads Lyle and Sam to a studio where Hunter is. Barbie shows up a few moments later and leads Hunter, Pauline, Lyle, and Sam to a red door. Barbie thanks Hunter for helping him and warns him what he is planning on doing. Hunter says all he has is Pauline and follows them back into the dome. As Hunter marvels at being in Chester's Mill, Sam tells him to "buckle up" because "it's about to get weirder". "The Fall" Hunter talks with Joe and Norrie about figuring out a way to track down the egg. They come up with an idea to build a tracker using a radar gun and other parts in the police station. Once the tracker is functional Joe and Norrie tell him to stay behind due to the two of them not trusting Hunter. Later, Hunter watches as Big Jim forces Joe and Norrie down into the tunnels with the egg. Hunter helps Norrie out of the tunnel after she slips and nearly falls. "Black Ice" Hunter, Joe and Norrie go to see if throwing the egg over the cliff made any effect on the dome. They find out that the dome has frozen. Joe touches it and the dome begins moving. Joe tries to take his hand off the dome, but is unable. He is helped by Hunter and Norrie, who end up pulling him off the dome, leaving him with a bloody hand. Later, after the townspeople are all inside the school, Hunter comes in with frostbite. After Rebecca checks on him, Hunter asks Joe and Norrie why the dome didn't move with the egg when it was thrown into the crater and why they are the only ones who seem to be able to touch the egg. Joe grows suspicious of Hunter and asks him why he's asking so many questions. After Norrie begins to become worried over the well being of her friend Melanie, she storms off and Hunter goes after her. While he's out Joe goes through his things and discovers that Hunter is working with people outside the dome who want the egg. They discover that Hunter has gone off to talk with Malick. Joe and Norrie think he's betraying them at first, but in reality he is trying to get the people outside the dome to stop messing with the egg due to what it's doing to Melanie. Joe, Norrie and Hunter witness the dome shrinking. "Turn" Hunter confesses to Barbie and Julia that he was working for Don when he came into the dome. Barbie immediately shoves Hunter numerous times until Norrie tells him that he really is on their side. Barbie takes Hunter to the dome where Malick is and points a gun at his head, causing Malick to call Don. Hunter tells Don through writing that everyone will die in Chester's Mill if the egg isn't brought back, including his daughter and son. "Go Now" Hunter, Norrie, and Joe head down the tunnels and discover an exit. They later run out and tell Barbie about their discovery. After the whole town arrives at the woods, Barbie explains the plan. Hunter is one of the people helping everyone else get down the tunnels safely. Once in the tunnels, he moves forward along with the town as they come to a stop where Melanie is seen. She then says, "Follow me. We're going home." Season 3 "Move On" & "But I'm Not" After escaping the dome, Hunter and Barbie go to work for a strike team. They return to Chester's Mill to mourn time memorial for all those who died. While in town, he forms a deep connection with Norrie, who wants to move on. He and and Norrie are about to make love when they suddenly wake up from these pods in a cavern. "Redux" Hunter and Norrie are shocked that they're still trapped under the Dome. The next day, Hunter and Norrie head towards Andrea's house to collect the food supplies. They move Andrea's corpse out of the house and decide to have some fun until Joe stops them. He later laughs as Norrie shoots a pig with an arrow, causing Joe to become even more upset. Later that night, Hunter and Norrie stare out at the moon with several people of the town. "The Kinship" Hunter and Norrie are near the shore having fun. Hunter tries to make Norrie get in the water when Joe comes by and tells Norrie that he's done with her. Later, Norrie realizes that Hunter doesn't truly love her and she goes back with Joe, her true love. "Alaska" Hunter is serving food on Christine's orders. Joe and Norrie come by, and he asks Norrie to fill in for him. Norrie refuses and leaves. Hunter later sees Norrie and Joe sitting On a roof. He asks Norrie to come with him, and when she refuses, he grabs her arm and tried to force her. Norrie pulls away and Hunter loses his balance. He falls off the roof and Norrie and Joe bring him to to the town hall where Hunter accuses Norrie of pushing him off the roof. "Caged" Hunter is resting in bed, waiting to be x-rayed. Sam does the X-ray and finds that Hunter is permanently disabled. After Sam leaves, Eva encourages Hunter to overdose on pain medication, telling him it is what is best for the kinship. Hunter is about to follow Eva's instructions, when Norrie appeares. She wrestles the pills out of Hunter's hand and knocks Eva unconscious. She and Joe then rush Hunter away from townhall. "Ejecta" Hunter is at the diner with Joe and Norrie when they both realize that Hunter is part of the Kinship. Therefore locking him up in the diner's freezer. Sam walks in the diner and gives Hunter some pills, causing him to return to his normal self again with the Resistance. Hunter later returns to his Kinship way of being and threatens Joe and Norrie with some glass. Norrie then slaps him, causing him to faint but later again returns to the Resistance. Hunter talks to them about the death of his mother. They later go to the Aktaion house to join Big Jim and Julia. "Breaking Point" Throughout the day, Hunter flirts with a girl from the outside of the Dome named Lily Walters. "Plan B" Hunter, along with everyone else, goes to Reverend Lester Coggins' home funeral before the Kinship torches up the Aktaion house. Hunter and Norrie later talk about their feelings when they then realize that Sam was part of the Kinship and took Joe with him. Big Jim then arrives and the three of them watch in horror as the Kinship walks towards Lester's house, in which they're in. "Legacy" Hunter greets Lily and they later talk about a hidden file. Hunter soon finds it and reviews some disturbing hidden information about Lily's dad, Patrick Walters. "Love is a Battlefield" Throughout the episode, it seems as if Hunter is on Hektor's side. "Incandescence" Throughout the episode, Hunter helps out the Resistance. "The Enemy Within" Hunter, alongside the rest of the Resistance, is captured by the Kinship and locked up in jail. Joe then takes Norrie, Lily, and Hunter to the burned down radio station so they can help him. Later, Hunter and Lily stay in charge alone and then the Dome comes down. They are found by the Army, along with the rest of the town and taken away from the aftermath of the Dome. One year later, the Resistance discovers that Dawn is still alive somewhere through a security camera. Appearances Trivia *His appearance maybe based on Edward Snowden as both worked for government organization and spread top secret files to public. *Hunter, Pauline and Don are the only people that went under the Dome on their own will. * In the show Hunter is the Creator of houndsofdiana.com, which is a real life site used by CBS for extra content for the show. * Both Hunter and Rebecca were 8 when their mothers died. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Aktaion Energy Category:Protagonist